As the capabilities and functions of electronic devices, and in particular mobile devices, have proliferated, there are more situations in which such devices may be connected together. Such devices may be connected together via a cable to provide various functions.
For example, a mobile device may be connected via a cable with a device in order to present data. The mobile device may contain data, such as high-definition video data, for display, and the mobile device thus may be connected to a television or other device for the purpose of displaying the data on the device.
However, there are numerous different connection protocols that may related to a device such as a television, resulting in a confusing variety of ports and connectors installed in display systems.
It is possible to utilize a connector for multiple purposes in order to minimize the number of connectors needed. However, but this may result in complications in certain circumstances. Identification of the type of device attached to an opposite end of a cable is generally required, which may result in problems if expected signals are not received. If there is difficulty in identification of connected devices, the use of pins or connections for multiple different purposes for a connector may result in the application of improper signal to devices, which may create errors or, in certain circumstances, potential damage to a device.